MarVex Music Meme
by Dajypop
Summary: Just a collection of things for MarVex for my friend Emma!


**MUSIC MEME**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**1. Hallucination - David Bowie (3:53)**

If Marluxia hadn't hit his head so hard, Vexen wouldn't be in this mess. The rose haired male had been claiming he was seeing things; something to do with 'Naked Vexens' that was really driving him crazy. Sadly, nobody wanted to deal with him, so Xemnas had assigned the hallucinating man to Vexen, the resident doctor. Even Zexion, his 'nurse' had abandoned him.

Marluxia wrapped his arms about Vexen's waist, holding the man close to his face and nuzzling into his stomach. While Vexen was disgusted, he was having a hard time pulling away. Stupid Marluxia.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, however, Marluxia was just a very good actor. He'd bewitched the Superior into thinking he was hurt so he could spend more time with Vexen.

**2. One X - Three Days Grace (4:46)**

Marluxia sat up in his room, mind on Vexen, as seemed to be the case quite a lot of the time lately. He wondered vaguely if Vexen ever thought about what all he went through...if he thought he was the only one like him. How he was, how he behaved...a sigh passed his lips and he rolled onto his back, staring at the greenhouse-like ceiling.

Vexen had always been knocked around by him in particular, and Axel, thanks to himself. With another sigh, he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. The life he imagined for them was definitely different. He never understood he'd be stuck in this mess of a life he'd created for himself. How stupid could he have been?

Sitting up carefully, he stood up and moved to his mirror, where a picture of Vexen (taken while the man was finally asleep), he stared at it for a few minutes before touching it with a gloved hand. They seemed to be birds of a feather; they fit together well, despite Vexen's hate for him. If that wasn't there, they'd probably be close friends, even though Vexen tended to think he was better than anyone else, though he refused the thought that he'd be leader if the choice arose; he said he'd be too fed up with everyone else's incompetince.

Sighing once more, he headed to the bed and sat back down, looking at the scythe perched in one corner of the room, looking back at him. But, from his experiences, nobody really liked him, either. Neither of them had many friends, and their friends were more like them. Marluxia's just happened to be Larxene and Axel, and Vexen's Zexion and Lexaeus.

**3. Everything is Alright - Motion City Soundtrack (3:26)**

"Tell me that you're alright..." Marluxia questioned, holding Vexen tight against his body. Vexen was just mentally begging for a reason why he'd been roped into this. It was all uncomfortable and full of sweat and stinky flowers and...Marluxia. Or, rather, he was full of Marluxia. And he was hating it.

However, he realised that this was bound to happen at some point, why not just get it over with? A sigh passed his lips and he finally managed speech.

"Hurry up, eleven."

Well, it did tell Marluxia that Vexen was alright. The man would never have tried something like that had he felt bad about it, right? Along with that, he'd finally gotten Vexen to admit that he was into men. He wasn't asexual, he liked _dudes_. And Marluxia was damned proud of himself.

"Is it okay to move, then?"

"Fine."

**4. Rape Me - Nirvana (2:50)**

"Thank you, Vexen, Darling!" Larxene smiled, taking a few potions from him for her 'mission', slapping him on the back with a joke sign. It read 'Rape Me', and she was sure that Marluxia could get some use out of it. It had been purely her idea, though, except she'd used Namine's skill with writing and drawing, and her sketchpad, to make the sign. It was very pretty, at least. She then managed to disappear before Vexen got too angry at the contact.

Resigning himself to working on his project once more, he nearly grit his teeth and broke open the small, delicate glass vial when Marluxia appeared directly behind him, grinding his hips forward a little. Marluxia obviously knew who had fixed the sign, but it was a very tempting offer.

**5. Home - Three Days Grace (4:22)**

Vexen had no idea what to think. Marluxia had set up shop in Wonderland, despite the fact that they were supposed to be inside some whale. However, they weren't in a normal place; it was a house. And Marluxia seemed to want to play housewife. Which scared Vexen so much he'd locked himself up in a bedroom and hadn't come out for nearly two days, now.

The house didn't quite feel like home; the colors were too strange and it had Marluxia in it. While the pink-haired menace was always hanging around, fluttering through the house like some demented butterfly, after a few days Vexen finally found he was getting used to this place. It wasn't as bad as it could be, anyway, but it needed a basement lab. Definitely. Some place he could work in peace.

**6. Dance Inside - The All American Rejects (4:22)**

This time around, Marluxia had been..somehow sweeter. And while Vexen didn't trust him near as far as he could throw Lexaeus, well, he wasn't sure he liked it. Marluxia was the kind of person who always had some kind of ulterior motive, and when they re-entered Vexen's bedroom, his suspicions had been confirmed. Marluxia just wanted more sex out of him.

A hand went to his face as the Assassin's lips graced his own, and a blush rose to his cheeks without his brain's approval. There was something different about the way they kissed, this time. It wasn't rough and long, but it was short and gentle, caring almost. The blonde was lost for the answer of 'why?'

A hand reached down his back, slipping to his butt, framed cutely in a lab coat. He'd KNOWN it! Of course, Marluxia only wanted into his..wait a second. What was he doing? Was that...tears? Something was wrong, here.

"Vexen...I don't want to have to do this." He whispered, "But you're giving me no choice. You have tonight to think it over."

However, the next morning, Vexen was executed anyway. Marluxia was just too cryptic for him, it seemed.

**7. Happy Song - Liam Lynch (1:01)**

Vexen was trying just as hard as he could to stand this neophyte interrupting his work once again. He was angry, but tried to force a smile on his face so that the other would leave quicker.

Why did Marluxia insist on this picture taking?

**8. Stacy's Mom - Bowling For Soup (3:15)**

Was that incessant song playing _again_? Vexen was glad he'd soundproofed the door, but Marluxia's room just happened ot be just above the lab. A coincidence? He didn't think so. "Stacy's Mom" had been playing non-stop for _three days_, now, and Vexen was just about done with it.

Marluxia, meanwhile, was up in his room changing the lyrics to the song.

"Demy's dad has got it goin' on, he's all I want and I've waited for so long. Demy, can't you see? You're just not the boy for me. I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Demy's dad." It didn't sound quite right, but he was trying. He scrapped it again before looking at his vent. He had a good spot for seeing Vexen working in his lab, maybe that would give him some kind of inspiration.

"Vexen's got it goin' on. He's all I want and I've waited for so long..." He hummed to himself, closing his eyes and gently rubbing a finger against the grate. He'd never tell Vexen about his secret peek into his day.

**9. Another Day - RENT (4:45)**

Vexen growled under his breath, pointing at Marluxia, who'd barged in on him one too many times today.

"Who the Hell do you think you are, constantly coming in here and bothering me all the damn day?" He questioned, eyes moving pointedly to his door. "Why don't you come back another day, if you want me to be civil." He added, prepared to throw something if Marluxia stayed.

"But...you need me today, I think...if you don't, then you're gonna miss out on something." Marluxia nodded, hands on his hips.

"Just come back another time." Vexen replied, batting him away when Marluxia tried to move forward to embrace him.

"But I want to be here _now_. Tonight's the last night we may be able to."

"And what do you mean by that, Eleven?" He snapped, turning on him abruptly. "Just leave me be!"

"I don't want to." Marluxia stopped short. He wouldn't delve into it. "You just need me here tonight. There's no day but today, after all."

"There's tomorrow and the day after for you, Eleven. Now, just GO AWAY."

**10. Take Me or Leave Me - RENT (3:51)**

Marluxia, finally, couldn't stand any more arguing. He sprung up on one of Vexen's lab tables and started shouting.

"Look, Vexen, if you can't accept who I am, or what I do, then maybe you should just leave!" He started, pointing in the air dramatically, "Just take me for who I am, and who I was meant to be." He paused, "Or leave me."

Vexen looked up at him, shocked.

"Perhaps it is you who needs to accept me, Eleven. I hate mess, I hate what you do, I hate it all.." He paused, "But somehow I love you. Why don't you make the decision? Besides, this is my lab, you need to be the one to leave."

"Vexen, don't lose your head. Every night, think about it, who's in your bed?"

"Marluxia, would you please just get down!" Vexen's rage jumped suddenly and he slammed his hands down hard on the metal table his lover was standing upon.

"You're such a control freak."

"Then get out."

"Fine, that's it!"

"I quit!"

"Ugh, Men!" Marluxia shouted, taking a flying leap from the table and landing on a counter, before stepping off of that, storming off towards the exit.

Vexen just hoped that would be the end.

**AN: Okay, this is to Emma, since they wouldn't put my video I made for her up. D8 I hope you like this one, hon! Please review! ^^**


End file.
